l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Truths
Little Truths (Shinriko) was a collection of truisms that successive Scorpion daimyo had added to over time. It had never been meant for others outside the Scorpion Clan. History Bayushi Tangen was the well known author of Lies. Lies was written for the Emperor, and it was a counter point to Akodo Haru's famous treatise Leadership. However, Tangen also wrote a lesser well known title that was not intended for the Emperor, this journal is known as Little Truths. Its existence was not known of until after Tangen's death in 170. The journal was discovered by Tangen's wife and passed on to Tangen's son. The words Little Truths were written on the inside cover. Way of the Scorpion, pp. 34-35 Excerpts * Cut off the right arm and the left will be wholly occupied trying to stop the flow of blood. Masters of Court, p. 80 * How easily men are corrupted, and how difficult it is to make them just. * Do not fear your enemies. Only a friend can betray you. * Fools forget. Make certain you do not. * Enemies you make are enemies you keep. * Enemies you threaten make armies. Enemies you destroy make graves. * Be more afraid of an army of sheep led by a wolf than an army of wolves led by a sheep. * Everyone lies. Even me. * A commander must be two men: To those he commands, he must be a saint. To his enemies, he must be a devil. The reverse is also true. * Men hold on to nothing like that they do not know. * Life is not fair. That doesn't mean you can't win. * Always know where your sword is. Always. * The only box that can hold a secret is a coffin. * He who speaks with anger makes his anger heard, but his words forgotten. Way of the Scorpion, p. 35 * Secrets and porcelain have one thing in common. Drop either of them, and all the world hears it. Way of the Scorpion, p. 86 * Procrastination is the pastime of fools. * Injury is more quickly forgotten than insult. * Let fools read what fools write. * Only a learned woman can please a learned man. * How dearly we cling to pretty deceit. * No enemy is beneath notice. * What lies behind the throne is always greater than what sits in it. * A man in love, a man in hate: both are willing to believe anything to accomplish their cause. * Always be ready to wait. * Shinsei says "Forgive and forget." Why? So you can fool me again? * Learn the lessons of the past, for what has happened is happening. What has happened will happen. By understanding the past, you will learn how to act now and how to prepare for the future. Way of the Scorpion, p. 87 * What has happened, will happen. By understanding the past, you learn how to act now and how to prepare for the future. * Patience and persistence can bring down the tallest tree. * A man divided by duty has not a single leg to stand on. * If you cannot kill a man, make him impotent. * When shame falls upon you, share it with an enemy. * How readily others will believe a dishonest man. * Better to have a graveyard of dead enemies than a single living one. * Need to defeat a Crane? Convince him a battle will ruffle his feathers. * Need to defeat a Lion? Study what his grandfather did. * Need to defeat a Phoenix? Make him fight. * Need to defeat a Crab? Trip him when he charges. * Need to defeat a Dragon? Make him rely on another's trust. * Need to defeat a Unicorn? Tell him the truth. * Never judge a man by instinct, only by his past. * Every man is equal in the privy. * Women learn to weep because husbands always assume it was their actions that caused the tears. * Appendix Two was a lie. * Men are like trees - they die from the top. Way of the Scorpion, p. 111 * There is no such thing as a lone assassin. Help from the Shadows (Embers of War flavor) Category:Rokugani Books